


Pirate Competition

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Other, battle in the ocean, battle with ships, kraken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading.





	Pirate Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading.

Queen Esmeralda called out a clan shield in the throne room. When they arrived they saw Alexia and a man in pirate clothing.

Dagar: Queen why did you call?

Esmeralda: Dagar. You and your entire clan will participate in the Pirate Competition.

Dagar: Pirate Competition?

– Yes boy. Your entire clan will take part in the Pirate Competition. – Said the man in pirate clothes.

Alexia: Dagar this competition is very important to us.

Esmeralda: You will all have to go to this competition. The race is like the cage but it only covers a whole sea and there you will fight ships and that's it. Now you have to prepare because you are waiting for a long way to Kamins.

Alexia: OK. Enough talk. It's time to go.

Esmeralda: Alexia and you too will go with them.

Alexia: Why should I have to go Queen.

Esmeralda: Alexia in the competition must be involved six people, so I decided you can participate to learn to work in a team. Because you can not work in a team and I think you will learn to respect other species. Not only elves.

Alexia, though unwillingly, she agreed to go. Clan shield, Alexia and the man with the pirated clothes went to Kamins. When they arrived at Kamins, they saw a ship and the man in pirated clothes said they would spend the night in this ship and tomorrow he will teach them how to participate in this competition. They all fell asleep in the ship, and when the sun appeared, the man in pirate clothes wake everyone. He gathered them in the cabin of a rectangular table.

– Ok people time to teach you what are the rules of this competition.

Alexia: It could not have happened a little later and let us sleep a little longer.

– No. Only two days left to the competition. I need to explain to you how to compete. I need to explain to you how to compete. So we have no time to lose.

Dagger: Can I ask you something.

– Tell me.

Dagar: What is your name.

– My name is Tobias. Other questions.

Tobias: Well no questions. I will now say what the rules are. The first and most important rule is that when you enter the cage that will cover the entire sea. You will become people.

Alexia: What do you mean. We will become people.

Tobias: How do I tell this cell you will become human. Anything that does not make you people will be taken away from the cage. This means that the wings, teeth, ears and all your powers will be taken.

Alexia: You mean that I will become a human.

Tobias nodded but others did not mind that.

Tobias: The next rule. The weapons with which you will fight will be given to you when the cage appears.

– That means we will not use our weapons. – Sebastian said while turning revolver in his hand.

Tobias: Here, these weapons will be given to you.

Tobias stretched his hand over the table, and there appeared the weapons he would fight. They were flintlock, blunderbuss, cutlass and boarding axes.

Sebastian: Tobias and you used your ritual. So you can take your weapons inside yourself.

Tobias: Yes. I see that you, too, have done it.

Zefira: Excuse me, may I ask what is this ritual.

Sebastian: Zefira this ritual is used to make the weapons part of you. You can take your weapons out when you want. In the cage, firearms are deadly but out of the cage they cause only burns.

Tobias: This is true, but the ritual is so difficult that if you only use it for one weapon. It just is not worth it.

Dagar: To ask how this ritual is being done.

Sebastian: This ritual is done by drawing a five-pointed star and putting your weapons in the middle. Put lighted candles and then you have to cut your palms to make blood flow. Then put your palms on two of the lit candles and wait until the flame turns red.

Vespasian: Truly a very difficult ritual.

Tobias: OK. We clarified that. Now the last and most important rule. The competition will be launched monster Kraken. Kraken will be neutral and will destroy all ships. So hopefully we will not fall into it. Okay, let's go to the deck for a workout.

Clan Shield and Alex trained with weapons of Tobias. But some had problems using them. Alexia, Zafira, and Dagar could not use it flintlock and blunderbuss. Sebastian could not use cutlass and boarding axes. Vespasian could not use a weapon. Tobias saw this and helped everyone and showed them how to use the weapons properly. When the sun goes down. Tobias summoned everyone in the cabin.

Tobias: OK People. Today's day was not one of the best. But I see that you are trying and it deserves praise.

Dagar: The rules are new and the weapons are not the ones with which we are good.

Tobias: You're right. But I see that some are doing well. Sabasian is doing well with flintlock and blunderbuss. Alexia, Zefira and you Dagar did a great job with cutlass and boarding axes. But the worst is the presented of Vespasian.

Vespasian: I do not know how to deal with weapons, just because my body is a weapon.

The conversation between the Clan Shield, Alexia and Tobias continued for a long time. But ultimately all asleep and waited for morning. When it became day all went out on the deck and started to exercise.  Tobias guided and helped everyone in how to use the weapons. Thanks to this, all including Vespasian learned to use the weapons. Then everyone went to sleep and waited for the pirate competition. When the day of consciousness came, everyone went out on the deck and watched. How the cage descends over the sea.

– Oh, now I will have to fight in this race. Ah I could be in the castle and help the queen. – whispered Alexia.

The ship sailed and started a competition, but if they knew what was expected, none of the contestants would leave.  A few miles from there a captain destroyed a ship. But do not destroy it with weapons. Destroy it with the help of the Kraken. This pirate held a medallion in his hands that controlled the Kraken. The name of this pirate is the Athletic Bandit. The competition continued, and the Clan Shield, Alexia and Tobias fought against the other players.  Despite their small number, they win. The Atlantic Bandit continued to sink ships with the help of the Kraken. After many battles, only the Atlantic Bandit, Clan Shield, Alexia, and Tobias remained. When the two ships met, the Atlantic Bandit used a medallion to get the Kraken to attack him. The ship was fast and Kraken managed only to catch one of his tentacles. At that moment Tobias shot him with the cannon on the tentacle, and the Kraken released the ship. Tobias ordered full speed ahead and wanted to hit the ship Atlantic bandit. Atlantic bandit again use the medallion but it was too late. The ship was already hit and everyone started to fight. The Kraken had wrapped all eight tentacles on the ships that had collided. The Atlantic Bandit climbed on the sails to control the Kraken better but Tobias followed him. Then they both took their swords and started fighting. Then they both took out their cutlass and started to fight. The Atlantic Bandit and Tobias were good at fighting. But then the Atlantic Bandit took out a flintlock but before he could shoot him. Tobias caught the gun and shot the Atlantic Bandit in the medallion for control. When Tobias broke the medallion, all were stationary except the Atlantic Bandit and Tobias.

– What happens why nobody moves. – the Atlantic Bandit said with amazement.

– And I wonder. – Tobias said, with a surprise look.

A pirate with a gray beard appeared between Tobias and the Atlantic Bandit.

Tobias: Who are you?

– I am the judge of this competition and your opponent is a deceiver. Used a medallion for control. So victory is awarded to you. – Said the pirate with a gray beard while pointing Tobias.

– You can not give him the victory. – The Atlantic Bandit said in an angry voice.

– You yourself fail your chances of winning. – Said the pirate with a gray beard.

Tobias: One moment. Judge I have one suggestion.

– Proposal and what it is. – The pirate said with a surprised voice.

Tobias: The game will continue, but you will return the powers of my friends and my powers.

– What. This can not be done. – The Atlantic Bandit said in an angry voice.

– I will restore your powers. – Said the pirate with a gray beard.

When the gray-bearded pirate disappeared, all participants began to move. Clan Shield and Alexia saw that their power came back and started to fight. Dagar create 2 bow and arrows for Zefira and Alexia. Sebastian created his revolvers and started shooting. Vespasian with his nails and teeth began to attack. Tobias was still on the sails and fought with the Atlantic Bandit. Tobias fought well, but the Atlantic Bandit grabbed him and threw him but Tobias caught him and they both fell. Dagar noticed that Tobias falling and flying with his wings to catch Tobias. Dagar caught Tobias, but the Atlantic Bandit caught Dagar. Dagar began to fly uncontrollably and fell on board. Dagar had hit his head and it was in insomnia. Tobias was on the floor beside him. The Atlantic Bandit was right next to Tobias, with a cutlass in his hand. Atlantic bandit attack with his sword but before he hurt Tobias heard a shot and the Atlantic bandit fell to the floor. Then he disappeared, Tobias turned and saw Alexia holding a flintlock.

– Thanks Alexia. – Tobias said with a surprised look.

When the Atlantic Bandit was defeated by the Clan Shield, Alexia and Tobias defeated the rest of the crew. When they defeated the crew. Clan Shield, Alexia and Tobias had teleported back to the port where a screaming crowd congratulated them for victory. Judge the man with pirate clothes and gray beard brought the trophy. Dagger, the leader of Clan Shield, took it.

Tobias: Alexia can I ask you something.

Alexia: Yes. What is it.

Tobias: When you beat the Atlantic bandit why using flintlock.

Alexia: I will be honest Tobias. I used flintlock because to be here with you and to participate in this competition is not so bad. So I decided to use it.

Tobias: So you liked to participate in this competition.

Alexia: Yes.

And here ends our story.


End file.
